Problem: There were 14 people riding on a train before it stopped and some number of people got off. Now there is 1 person riding on the train. How many people got off the train at the stop?
Explanation: The number of people who got off is the difference between the number who were riding before and the number who are riding now. The difference is $14 - 1$ people. $14 - 1 = 13$ people got off.